


A Little Tact

by Willowanderer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Freindship, Gen, death refrenced, mentioned Kravitz/Taako - Freeform, mentioned Lup/Barry, other reapers mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: In Which Kravtiz and Barry have a conversation, and the Author is incapable of writing anything without world building.





	A Little Tact

Kravitz was impressed with the professionalism that Barry- and to a lesser degree, Lup, had regarding their new job.   Kravitz was fairly gratified by this, since because he’d arranged their deal with the Raven Queen, he was essentially their parole officer and supervisor in one. He hadn’t expected to kind of be looking forward to it, finding them both very entertaining people on their own merits. There were a few hitches, however.

 

Like Barry’s continued, if avowed academic, interest in necromancy.  Kravitz could understand, it would be hard to just give up something you’d been interested in your entire adult life. The Raven Queen had taken his oath, and that was the important part. But it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him about it.

 

He found Barry pouring over a file on his desk making occasional notes. They were going to be sharing an office for a while, but fortunately space here was flexible. The office seemed just as big with three desks in it as it had with one. A filing cabinet had a drawer partially open behind him. It was how he had chosen to interact with the records they kept. Kravitz preferred them to manifest in a wall of books that took up the wall behind his desk. Lup preferred to get Barry to look things up for her, but she did fill out her reports.

“Oh hey.” Barry grinned sheepishly. “I was just reading some records about previous busts. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yes, that’s fine; really diligent of you, frankly, I’d expected you to be off with Lup.”

Barry leaned back in his chair, and smiled fondly.

“Twin time. I’m not welcome back until dinner time, and I’m supposed to pass the message, actually.”  

Kravitz checked his watch- a present from Barry, designed to keep track of the time on the prime material plane while the owner was elsewhere. He’d called it a ‘thank you gift’ for speaking on their behalf. Kravitz suspected it was also to keep him on schedule meeting up with Taako.

“Well that’s not a bad thing.” he took a seat “I was hoping to talk to you anyway.”

“What about?” Barry didn’t close the record book, but he did close his notebook.

“I’m hoping for some tact on your part when you get to know the other Reapers.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“Well, they all know who you are, obviously and as an ex-litch, they’re already going to be a bit on edge, hero or no. Litches not normally being a good thing.”

“That makes sense.” Barry admitted

“And given your recruitment, you’re aware that we all used to be alive at one point or another.”

“Makes more sense than the Raven Queen creating people out of nothing.”

“Not all of us were devotees of the Queen in life. They came to Her attention through other means. What I’m saying is that a lot of Reapers were _victims_ of necromancers in life.  Humanoid sacrifices.”

“Really? That’s so interesting! Think of all the different rituals that must have been involved there are like, hundred of Reapers and…”

“And that it’s _exactly_ what I wanted to talk to you about.” Kravitz pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Can I take a survey of them? There must be so much information floating around, there might be some preventive steps to take with more knowledge-”

“And that is _exactly_ what I expected and the _opposite_ of what I hoped for.”

“No survey?” Barry asked, disappointed.

“Necromancy is kind of a touchy subject. Given their interactions with it.”

“Yes, I know we’re supposed to hunt it down and discourage it.” Barry _had_ been listening after all. That was good. “But surely the more we know the easier it will be to prevent it?” That was less good.

“People who were killed for necromancy aren’t going to want to talk about.”

“... _I_ do.” Barry said, sounding a little hurt.

“You did it to yourself.”

Barry made the universal gesture for ‘you got me there’

“Look.” Kravitz said. “If I tell you how _I_ died, will you at least not bring it up in the break room?”

“I was just going to look stuff up in the files, but since you offered…” Barry flipped to a fresh page of his notebook. Kravitz didn’t know whether to laugh or groan, Barry’s persistence and focus were generally a good thing. He’d just try to keep it aimed away from him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the watch can tell you the time on any plane. It's got a ring of gemstones set around the face. It's quite handsome. Kravitz just only uses it to make sure he's on time for dates. 
> 
> The files are also magic, if Barry felt like comedy, he could open a drawer and have it go right across the room. I'm pretty sure he's done it at least once to pass a file to Lup. The titles of Kravitz's books go a little blurry when he's finding the right one. It just takes a basic idea of what you're looking for, and of course, Reaper magic. 
> 
> Find me at https://thebestworstidea.tumblr.com/


End file.
